Such a vacuum system of the generic type has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,423 B1. The known vacuum system has a vacuum chamber. The side walls of the vacuum chamber consist of a chamber extruded profile. The end faces of the chamber extruded profile are closed off by plates screwed onto the chamber extruded profile. The chamber extruded profile has on at least one outer side configured perpendicular to the end face of the chamber extruded profile, i.e. on a side wall, an opening for loading and unloading of the vacuum chamber. The opening must be laboriously milled into the chamber extruded profile.
In contrast, the object of the present invention is to provide a vacuum system whose vacuum chamber has a high leak-tightness and yet can be produced in a simple and cost-effective manner.
This object is achieved by a vacuum system according to the independent claim. The dependent claims define other preferred refinements.